Numb Soul
by Schmetterlling
Summary: Subes corriendo las escaleras llamándola pero nadie contesta y para tu sorpresa escuchas gemidos provenientes de la habitación de tu novia, se te hace extraño, así que vas a investigar de que se trata... Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic tambien a sido publicado en MundoSasuSaku bajo el nickname de Schmetterling. NO publicar en otras pags


Capitulo 1° "Broken"

.

El cielo está llorando, estoy viendo la captura de lágrimas en mis manos.

Sólo el silencio, ya que es interminable.

Como nunca tuve una oportunidad…

.

Caminabas con la cabeza gacha mientras los que pasaban ni si quiera te volteaban a ver y algunas veces te empujaban mientras reían divertidos. Tu solo suspirabas con cansancio, pero ya te habías acostumbrado a las burlas de todos, al igual que las de tu hermano. Ese era tu infierno personal. Aparentabas que nada de lo que decían te dolía siquiera, pero tú siempre bajo esa mascara tranquila y tímida.

Tu vida no era la mejor aunque tuvieras todo lo que quisieras con solo pedirlo. Tu madre te amaba pero nunca te dirigía la palabra más de lo necesario y tu padre, vamos, no te pongas triste porque el simplemente te ignora como si no existieras y sabes la razón. Tú hermano atractivo, inteligente… el mejor y tú siempre viviendo tras su sombra, te enfadas, lo sé, pero no puedes hacer más y eso lo saben todos. Pero no te decepciones de ti mismo, vales más que cualquier otra persona, ya que el físico no lo es todo y eso deberían de entender muchos. Siempre utilizas esos anteojos que te tapan casi todo el rostro y ni hablar de esos sweateres que usas sin importar lo que digan, son anticuados y lo sabes, pero qué más da. Eres el mejor de la clase, bueno siendo sinceros eres el mejor de tu generación, tu inteligencia supera a muchos y eso será su perdición, pero tú, aun no te das cuenta.

Llegaste y te sentaste alado de tu mejor amiga que al verte de sonrió sonrojada y tú se la regresaste de la misma forma.

— ¿C-como pa-pasaste tu fin de se-semana? — pregunto la chica de ojos perla y cabello negro. Era hermosa, pero su timidez era un gran problema. Su figura era bastante proporcionada; cadera ancha, cintura pequeña, busto bien proporcionado, — mucho más de las chicas promedio — y por eso ella lo escondía bajo esos sweateres tres tallas más grades que la suya, pero que más daba, si así no llamaba la atención de esos idiotas; para ella estaba bien.

—Como siempre. — pronunciaste con aburrimiento mirando sus aperlados ojos mientras ella negaba con la cabeza algo molesta.

— ¿I-Itachi te sigue mo-molestando? — pregunto enfadada y triste por ti, ya que había visto cómo te trataba y nadie hacia nada, ni siquiera tu que lo podías hacer, pero vamos, habías intentado muchas veces y siempre terminabas con un ojo morado y tu labio partido en dos e hinchado.

—Haga lo que haga no dejara de hacerlo y tú lo sabes Hinata-chan. — dijiste encogiéndote de hombres restándole importancia mientras por dentro tenías ganas de gritar.

—Lo sé. — murmuro apretando los puños impotente y a ti se te rompía el corazón cuando veías eso cada día.

—No pasa nada. — la miraste tratando de apaciguarla pero a cambio recibiste una mirada triste y culpable. — No es tu culpa y lo sabes. — tocaste su mano envolviendo su puño con tu mano que era mucho más grande que la suya. Se sonrojo hasta la medula y empezó a hiperventilar y tu sonreíste mientras alejabas tu mano y tratabas de tranquilizarla.

—Hola. — saludo una voz suave y tú de inmediato supiste de quien se trataba, volteaste a verla y ella te sonrió con picardía y diversión, tú te sonrojaste y bajaste la cabeza. Ahí frente tuyo se encontraba Sakura la cual te traía en las nubes desde que entraste y eso lo sabía, y vamos, acéptalo lo aprovechaba sacándote la tarea y las respuestas en los exámenes. Su cabello era rosa pálido sedoso y brilloso, lo tenía hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus labios carnosos y pequeños eran de un rojo intenso. Sus ojos de un hermoso verde jade, que creías inexistente hasta que lo veías en tan linda chica. Su cintura era pequeña, su trasero bien formado, pero su busto no era tan grande como el de tu mejor amiga, pero si sobrepasaba a lo normal. Era una de las chicas más bonitas y codiciadas de todo el colegio y tu tenías la suerte de llamarla novia; desde hacía dos meses.

—Hola, S-Sakura. — pronuncias mientras tu cara esta tan roja como un tomate y ella suelta una risita divertida y se sienta en tu rebaso provocando que ahora tu color paso de rojo intenso a escarlata y sientes como empiezas a hiperventilar y ella ríe todavía aún más recio, te da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

—Enserio no sé qué le vez. — pronuncio con molestia tu adorada amiga y tú que estabas en las nubes te bajaste enseguida al ver la mueca molesta que ponía tu amiga y te enfadas con ella por el comentario, que para ti, era hiriente y Sakura nunca se había metido con ella. Que equivocado estabas.

—No empieces Hina. — la miras enfadado y ella solo agacha su rostro triste, te sientes culpable, pero recuerdas lo que dijo de tu amada peli rosa así que no dices nada y el timbre suena al mismo tiempo que el maestro de matemáticas entraba por la puerta y sonreía a todos los de ahí dentro.

No pusiste atención a la clase, nada inusual desde hace dos meses y tú sabes la razón al igual que todos. Tu mirada se miraba soñadora, alegre y eso provocaba burlas de parte de tus compañeros, pero no las tomabas en cuenta mientras Hinata solo decía eso no estaba bien, pero tú te encargabas de ignorarla, a ella le dolía eso, pero tú no te dabas cuenta por estar en tu ensoñación. Saliste de la clase sin esperar a tu amiga y caminaste por los pasillos hasta llegar a tu siguiente clase y así fue el resto de tu mañana hasta que llego el receso y tu saliste para llegar al patio trasero de la instalación y sentarte bajo un árbol de cerezos el cual te gustaba mucho porque siempre estaba solo y te recordaba a cierta persona.

— ¡Sora! — grita Sakura mientras llegaba alado tuyo y tu sonreías como bobo enamorado y ella sonreía burlona, pero tú no lo notas. — Venia a preguntarte que sí, ¿me podrías dar las respuestas del examen de mañana? — te sonrió y parpadeo mientras se acercaba ti y te daba un beso en tu mejilla para después dártelo en los labios; tú te sientes en las nubes mientras la besas con ternura y con ese beso demostraste todo lo que sentías por ella, pero ella en cambio se sentía asqueada y estaba pensando en salir corriendo, ya que besabas asqueroso, eso pensaba en ese momento y tu sin notarlo. Se separó de ti y te sonrió.

—C-claro. — tartamudeaste mientras te acercabas nuevamente para besarla pero ella se alejaba y se va corriendo.

Y no notaste el fastidio en sus ojos ni sus puños cerrados y mucho menos esa mueca de asco que hiso en cuanto se separó de ti.

Y así fueron pasando los días; tú molestándote con Hinata por sus comentarios hacia Sakura y Sakura burlándose de ti a escondidas junto a su mejor amiga Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Ella ya no te volvió a besar durante el resto de la semana, pero a ti no te importo. Y así paso hasta que llego el viernes.

Caminabas alado de Hinata que ya no decía nada de Sakura porque sabía bien que te enfadarías.

— ¿Ya en-entregaste la tarea de Hi-Historia? — te pregunto con tranquilidad y parsimonia.

—No, se la di a Sakura. — respondiste sin pensar y al verlo dicho te diste cuenta que habías hablado de más.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! — grito alterada y tú solo te encogiste de hombros.

—Vamos, no es para tanto Hina. — trataste de tranquilizarla, pero sabias que era inútil. Aunque tu amiga fuera amable, tímida y alegre, también era terca y cuando osaban enojarla o fastidiarla no sabían en la que se metían.

— ¿No es para tanto?, ¡cómo puedes permitir que te use así! — grito enojada, frustrada y sobre todo dolida y tú te enfadaste; esta vez sí se había pasado la miraste y te diste la media vuelta escuchaste como te llamaba, pero tú solo le diste la espalda y de alejaste dejándola llorando. Y te arrepentirías y lo sabias.

Saliste del colegio triste por lo de Hinata pero feliz porque hoy era viernes y eso significaba que verías a Sakura en el café de siempre y casi corriste cuando llego el chofer por ti y subiste impaciente. Llegaste a tu hermosa mansión y bajaste sin ni siquiera pensarlo, entraste y mientras corrías a tu habitación saludaste a la servidumbre que encontraste. Una vez en tu habitación entraste al baño y te duchaste con tranquilidad, para después salir y ponerte tu habitual sweater de cuadros y te pusiste esos lentes que tapaban casi por completo tu rostro, pero a ti eso no te importaba. Miraste la hora en tu pequeño reloj y marcaba las dos con cuarenta y cinco y te cambiaste apresurado.

Llegaste al café y miraste la hora en tu reloj marcaban las 3 con cinco y entraste volteaste para todas la mesas pensando en que le dirías, pero te sorprendió no verla, no lo tomaste en cuenta y te sentaste en una de las mesas vacías y pediste un café y un pastel de chocolate para ella, porque sabias que le encantaba lo dulce y aún más el chocolate. Marcan las tres con treinta. Tres con cuarenta. Tres cincuenta y cinco y te levantas pensando lo peor, porque puede que hay sucedido algo y por eso no llegaba así que sales del café y te fijas si viene pero no es así. Entras nuevamente al café y pagas ambas cosas.

Caminas por la calle de su casa cuando recuerdas que a esas horas a ella le gustaba pasear por el parque así que te desvías por un par de calles y llegas al parque. Verde era lo primero que pensabas cuando lo mirabas era muy hermoso y sus árboles grandes junto a las parejas de enamorados. Sonríes imaginándote a ti y a Sakura, pero recuerdas porque te encuentras hay así que nuevamente te diriges a su casa.

Cuando llegaste te diste cuenta que no había nadie por el simple hecho que estaba desierto, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero aun así decidiste pasar brincándote la barda de la misión de colores crema y de un café tostado. Al pasar todo el jardín, llegaste a la puerta ibas a tocar, pero te diste cuenta que la puerta se encontraba abierta así que pasaste.

— ¡¿Hay alguien?! — gritaste mientras avanzabas, pero nadie te respondió y tu decidiste marcharte, pero escuchaste ruidos extraños provenientes del segundo piso así que sin pensarlo subiste.

Al llegar al piso los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte mientras caminabas por el largo pasillo y notaste que los ruidos o mejor dicho gemidos provenían de la recamara de Sakura, pensaste que tal vez le sucedía algo así que no lo pensante abriste un poco la puerta y asomaste tu cabeza, pero lo que viste te dejó petrificado.

Hay en la recamara de la mujer que creías el amor de tu vida, se encontraba efectivamente ella, pero para tu sorpresa no se encontraba sola y para nada le estaba sucediendo nada de lo que pensabas. Gemía y enzima suyo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que… Itachi.

Quisiste morir y saliste corriendo hacia el primer piso. Saliste de la casa, pero en la puerta empezaste a vomitar.

¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso? Pensabas una y otra vez. Tu corazón había desapareció y en cambio estaba un hoyo negro y profundo y todo ese amor que decías sentir por ella se convirtió en odio; un odio puro y maligno y entonces supiste que te las pagarían muy caro y de tus hermosos ojos ónix empezaron a emerger tistes, agrias y gruesas lágrimas. Tus piernas templaban y tú no veías bien por las lágrimas.

Brincaste nuevamente la barda y saliste corriendo hacia tu casa.

Cuando llegaste corriste hacia tu habitación y azotaste la puerta tan fuerte que pensaste que se caería, pero que más daba. Te acostaste en la cama y lloraste, lloraste porque era lo único que podías hacer… por ahora.

.

.

Usted puede romper todo lo que soy; como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

.

.


End file.
